


One-Way

by Oddree13



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddree13/pseuds/Oddree13
Summary: An alternate ending to Strange Lovers.





	One-Way

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strange Lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712478) by [akadiene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akadiene/pseuds/akadiene). 



> The fic gutted me so here I am at 1:30am with too many feelings writing this on my phone.
> 
> Thank you to the original author Akadiene for such an original, heart-breaking, well written fic. But fuck did it hurt.

"Every heartbeat, every loud thud in his ears, sounded like one word: Nurse, Nurse, Nurse, Nurse…"

Nurse. He had to find Nurse. His feet were on autopilot, carrying him from the pit entrance to his childhood home. He had to find him. He had to be alright.

Racing up the hill, the old Poindexter home came into view, and without stopping he ran to the door. Opening it without stopping to think why it wasn't locked, he bolted up the stairs to his old room. It was empty. No typewriter. No books. No Nurse.

Then it hit him - New York. Running back downstairs he saw the clock and knew he didn't have too much time. He'd explain it to his family and friends later.

Running to his home with Millie, ignoring every pain in his body, he entered and as quietly as he could, packed a meager bag. He knew Millie would understand, but needed to say bye to Nancy. Entering the room he whispered a farewell to the babe and kissed her forehead before slipping out.

Once outside he didn't look back.

The hour walk to the station didn't deter him. This town was dead to him.

On the platform he looked around. Maybe Nurse left before he got here. He felt like a fool.

Pausing for a moment, he began to reconsider his choice when the door to the bathroom swung open and he came face to face with Derek Nurse.

Staring at the other man he took in his injuries and was amused by how they matched - both bloodied and worn, but not beaten.

Stepping forward, he reached out and touched his cheek. "I can't have you going to the big city without my thoughts on your story," he whispered.

Hearing the small laugh that burst from Nurse's chest felt like an anointment.

"I guess I can't. But if you don't want to, I can do it on my own," the other man replied, clearly giving Will an out.

"No. Ain't letting you go alone. Don't ever want you to think you left something behind here."

Under the cover of the night Will kissed Derek and when the sun rose they boarded the train together.

***

It wasn't until two days later that Will and Derek saw the news about the mine - the shift Dex had been moved it.

**Author's Note:**

> As stated above this was written on my phone in the middle of the night so if you see any mistakes let me know.


End file.
